The present invention relates to metering apparatus comprising wall portions which define an elongate generally upright cavity of substantially uniform cross-section and an inlet to the cavity to enable fluid which is to be metered to be fed into the cavity.
Such apparatus which has previously been proposed comprises graduated glass tubular columns into which test oil is fed from an injector pump under test via an injector. Readings can be taken after a known number of injections to provide a mean value of the amount of fluid passing through the injector with each injection.
Apart from the inherent inaccuracy of such apparatus resulting from parallax errors in attempting to read the level of the meniscus of the test oil in a column, the apparatus does not lend itself to providing a digital readout, such as can be readily processed by a computer.
The present invention seeks to provide a remedy.